What a Year
by ForeheadGoggles
Summary: A small story that is a cross between a songfic and a reunionfic. To celebrate New Year's Day, the Doctor has taken Rose to New Earth. Armed with only a banana smoothie and a radio, he manages to make it one of the nicest evenings of her life. TenRose.


Happy New Year everyone! Here I have a shortish, hopefully fluffy story which is a cross between a songfic and a reunion fic. Minus the _actual _reunion… Confused?

Alright, since the Christmas episode didn't air over here in the darned United States, I can pretend that the Doctor and Rose got reunited, in that particular episode. After their hugs and cuddles and such, they went to New Year's Day in the TARDIS to celebrate. New Earth, I'm thinking…

Disclaimer- I own three Doctor Who books, a Doctor Who magazine, and… SEASON TWO ON DVD!!! Yippee!

Unfortunately, the little BBC symbol on top of the box gently points out that they truly own it, not I.

Erm… I have a confession to make. I saw the Christmas episode. On Youtube. BUT I CAN STILL PRETEND! Anyways, this story isn't going to have any dialogue… It's mostly the Doctor's thoughts… Actually, it's _all_ the Doctor's thoughts…

New Years Day was one of the Doctor's favorite holidays. Everything was bright and new and happy (which could have something to do with the vast amounts of alcohol consumed). New Years Day was a day of joy and childlike wonder, and new ideas.

And now, finally, after a long and desperate search, Rose was back with him.

He'd had to break through the fabric of space and time to do it, causing paradox after paradox, nearly killing himself, all for the sake of one human. One clever, beautiful human with a mascara addiction.

He was really getting old.

Why else would he take Rose to New Earth for a picnic?

_New Earth for a new year… New everything really._

He'd expected Rose to want to go to London, to celebrate at her flat with Jackie and Pete and Mickey (who all had hopped to this universe as soon as possible). She'd surprised him this time, insisting that she'd had plenty of New Year's celebrations with her family and not one with the Doctor.

So he'd taken her to New Earth.

_Our first date, _Rose had said with a smile… And with that, the Doctor found himself smiling right along with her. Truly smiling, not his falsely cheerful grin that he hid behind.

_She's back._

The thought had finally stuck in his head. This wasn't some dream, Rose was back. Truly back.

Sometimes wonderful thoughts could prompt him to do crazy things. He'd told her to wait there, he had a surprise. And with that, he'd rushed into the TARDIS, emerging a moment later with two banana smoothies (no good in being drunk like the rest of the human population) and an ancient radio. Rose was stretched out on his coat, like she'd done so long ago, staring at the sky, wearing her wonderful, radiant smile.

The Doctor had turned on the radio and a cheerful tune started to play.

_Perfect for the situation, isn't it?_

Watching the stars overhead, he breathed in the scent of the apple grass, the TARDIS, and Rose… He never thought he'd be this happy again… Not after…

**What a year for a new year  
We need it like we needed life I guess  
Last one left us lying in a mess**

_Unbelievably so. I haven't been that depressed in years_

**What a year for a new year **

What a night for a sunrise  
And we thought the dark would never end  
Reaching out to try to find a friend 

_For all the good it did…_

**What a night for a sunrise  
Sunrise **

What a day for new day  
And our star shines like a miracle  
And our world is almost beautiful again 

_Almost? It's perfect._

**What a day for a new day  
New day  
What a year for a new year **

What a night for a sunrise  
And we thought the dark would never end 

_Terrifying how dark it was…She really is the light of my world…_**  
**

**Reaching out to try to find a friend  
What a night for a sunrise  
Sunrise **

Soon we'll be lying in our beds  
And new dreams will fill our heads 

_New places to visit… And new times…_**  
**

**And the old ones will be ended  
Hope we'll forget about this place**

_Forget about the Void, the wall…_**  
**

**Let it go without a trace  
Wipe the teardrops from our faces**

_No reason to cry now._**  
**

**Oh! What a year for a new year!**

There was a short pause as the radio switched songs and the Doctor smiled again. Everything was alright now… He had Rose back.

_You really love her, don't you?_

He glanced sidelong at her, staring at the sky, filled with wonder.

_More than anything._

I must say, that was fun… It's addictive, this Ten/Rose stuff…

Anyways, happy New Year, review if you feel so inclined, and I'll review you in return. Peace!


End file.
